Plan To Make Him Go 143
by This Username Is Classified
Summary: Hello! Yaya here. Today, Yaya is on a mission! She will make Kairi go 143, on Yaya, of course! We planned to get ice cream, but met a cool creepy lady along the way. Shudder. Well, you don't know what 143 means? Come find out!


**This is a one-shot!**

 **Pairings: Main – Yaya x Kairi / Minor – Rimahiko / There just for show – Tadamu [ so no worries, Amuto fans! ]**

 **Rating: Enough to pass as a K, I guess?**

 **Disclaimed.**

* * *

 ****Yaya's POV****

Yaya is currently on a self-appointed mission. Yes, she has successfully gotten Rima-tan and Nagi, Kukai and Utan, Amu-chi and Tadase-kun together. Now, it's her turn! Yaya will get Sanjou Kairi to fall into her grasp! Hohoho!

 ****Kairi's POV****

I swear I just felt a shiver run down my spine. What was that? Such an ominous feeling. I don't like it. As a samurai, I shall be more aware of my surroundings!

Alright, I have been distracted enough. Time to get back to work.

 ****NORMAL POV****

Kairi was in class alone, completing as much homework as he could before going home. He was almost done, a few more Math questions left when the classroom door slammed open with a resounding _bang._

He winced and turned towards the door. _Ah, of course._ A look of understanding appeared on his face. _Only the Ace could cause such noise pollution._ Before Kairi could question Yaya's action, she started loudly, "CLASS PREZ! What are you still doing here?! The Guardians are waiting for you! Yaya was sent to find you!"

"There is a Guardian meeting today?" Kairi asked suspiciously, pushing up his glasses.

"OF COURSE!" Yaya boomed. "Though we were actually going to go get ice cream and was just wondering if you wanted to come," She giggled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"I knew it. Sorry, but I have work to do so I'll have to decline."

"WHAT?!" Yaya ran over to his desk and sifted through Kairi's worksheets, ignoring his indignant cries of, "Hey! Ace, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Geez, Kairi! You only have, like, 2 questions left! They can wait. Ice cream can't!" Yaya pumped her right fist, fire blazing in her eyes as her left hand rested on her hip. "Yaya thought she told class prez to call her Yaya! Not Ace!"

"No."

"YES!" Yaya began pulling on Kairi's arm.

"Okay, okay! Fine! Just let me pack my stuff first." Kairi mumbled.

"Yay! Then Yaya will wait outside! Faster, Kairi, faster!"

Kairi blushed. _W-what…_ Shaking his head, he told himself, _bad thoughts, Kairi, bad thoughts._ He scrambled to quicken his packing speed and sped out to meet Yaya.

 ****Yaya's POV****

Yaya just _knew_ Kairi would be in class; she was sure of it! Aha! There it was. Target's classroom: Spotted!

 _Bang_

Yaya slammed open the door and immediately locked onto Kairi. Then, Yaya saw various emotions crossing his face. One of them seemed suspiciously like enlightenment. _Huh, weird._

After arguing with class prez and emerging the winner (NYAHAHA AS EXPECTED FROM The Master Yaya RIGHT?!), Yaya waited outside for Kairi to finish packing! When he finally, _finally_ came out, Yaya grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the school gate where Amu-chi and the others were waiting. _Hehe, I'll bet Ikurin is around! Poor Amu-chi! Even though she's already with Prince-kun.. Sighh.. Oops! Getting off-track!_

"Onwards!" Yaya exclaimed, point a finger North and tugging Yaya's soon-to-be-sweetheart along, leading a trail of dust clouds behind us. Class prez tried to slow me down but YAYA SHALL NOT BE STOPPED. (Or slowed.)

Soon, we reached our destination. "See, Kairi?! This is why Yaya should take charge more often! She speeds up things _soooo_ much!"

Turning back to the front, "we're here!" Yaya announced.

" _Ohh?_ Yaya," Rima-tan was looking at Yaya and Class Prez's joint hands slyly.

" _Rima,_ " Nagi hissed, jabbing Rima-tan's side.

"Oww! Ugh, cross-dresser."

"Chibi devil!" Gah! Some things just don't change! Oh well.

"He was being sloooow!" Yaya complained. _Snicker._ "Let's go!"

"Haha! Calm down, Yaya, we're coming," Amu-chi told me, Prince-kun beside her.

Yaya tilted her head up to see a flash of blue in a tree, before it disappeared. _Eureka!_

"Hmm.. Yaya wants chocolate ice cream today! What does the class prez want?" Yaya turned to Kairi, who looked quite flustered that they were still holding hands.

"Err… I'll take mint, I guess…"

"Why don't you ask _me_ , Yaya? _I_ want strawberry!"

" _Hush_ , don't disturb them! I'll treat you to that strawberry, okay, Rima-koi?" Nagi whispered.

"Now that's more like it. Thanks, _Nagi-koi._ " Mou, making fun of us, eh, Rima-tan!

Suddenly, Yaya saw a creepy black-blue-purple tent that stood out from the rows of shops, as if it didn't belong there. Yaya stopped mid-walk-run, left knee bent ninety-degrees lifted up and right elbow the same. Yaya only lost her balance when Kairi banged into her.

" _Ouch, hey, why'd you stop, Ace?"_

"Yaya?" Amu-chi asked worriedly.

Yaya didn't answer for a moment, staring at the weird tent. _Hmm.. It looks like one of those fortune-telling tents!_ "There!" Yaya pointed. "Yaya wants to go in there!"

"Eh? I thought we were getting ice cream, and don't you think that.. Place gives off a weird _vibe_?" Amu-chi chewed her nails nervously. _Yes, Yaya thinks so but, who cares!_

"Come on!" Yaya grabbed Amu-chi with her other unoccupied hand, who grabbed Tadase, who grabbed Nagi, who grabbed Rima-tan and we all went inside together!

A _huge_ waft of unidentified perfume hit our noses the moment we stepped in.

"GOD, _what is this_?" Rima-tan wrinkled her nose all un-lady like.

" _HellOOOO there, deAriESSS,_ " an old voice echoed.

"W-who's there?" Prince-kun stuttered.

" _Why, it is IIIII, the great fortune TELLer! Come, take a sit, yOUUU with the PIGtailsss!_ "

Yaya is scared! But she will take that sit!

" _Now, hOOOld out your PAAlmmm, littLEEE girllll,_ " she ordered. Yaya's not little?! Hmph.

" _I seeee… I SEEEEE!_ " Crazy Lady started screeching.

"What?" Nagi asked, eyes narrowing at The Crazy Lady.

" _You lead a dAAAAANNgerousss life.. But it is filled with L-OOOVVEEE! Someone who likes ninjasss.. and SWORDS…"_ She hissed. "… _you eat a lot of candy, don't you?"_ Crazy Lady added as an afterthought.

 _Ninjas?! Who does Yaya knows that likes NINJAS? The closest Yaya could get was.._ Yaya turned slowly to look at Kairi. _Samurais.._

Evidently, Kairi must have thought the same, as did the others, for he was now blushing and being stared at.

" _Now, pay up!"_ Crazy Lady ordered. " _You didn't think I'd tell you all that for free, did you?"_

"Ehhhhh?!" Yaya cried, and unwillingly handed over a third of her wallet's sum. _Sniff, sniff. She no mentioned moneyyy when we came in!_

" _NoOOWWW, who goes NExxtt?"_ The weird tones came back.

Everyone started creeping away slowly, quietly. "Uhhh, no one! KTHXBAI," Rima-tan yelled and we all ran out, huffing and puffing as we gulped in FRESH AIR.

"Well, _that_ was interesting," Nagi commented, laughing awkwardly. Rima-tan gave him a _look._

"But hmm… Yaya and a boy who likes NINJAS and SWORDS," Amu-chi waggled her brows.

Kairi was so PINK! Hehehe, so funny! But it's a good sign, right? Yay!

"Let's just go get those ice creams, senpai…" Kairi muttered.

"Yaya agrees!"

After ordering, we all found a nice round table to sit and enjoy our ice cream.

"Now," Amu-chi's eyes shone maniacally. _OHHH, scary…_ "Let's play Truth or Dare."

"What?! Here?!" We all chorused.

"Yup, here! Except _I'll_ be asking the Truth questions and Yaya and Kairi will answer! TRUTHFULLY." She looked smug.

"EH but Amu-chi! You're just interrogating us!" Yaya cried. It's true!

"Meh, so what? _I_ think it's a good idea," Rima-tan seemed to catch on to what Amu-chi was thinking because she looked smug too, besides the fact that they both just high-fived.

 _Well, this could work in Yaya's favour too._ Yaya looked to a caught-in-the-headlights-Kairi and thought, _definitely!_

"I second that," Nagi agreed.

"W-well, I have no objections…" Prince-kun inputted.

Kairi made a sound of protest but was promptly ignored. _Too bad! Hehe._

"FIRST QUESTION," Amu-chi started, goes to Yaya!

"OHHH YAYA'S TURN!" Yaya cheered.

"Have you had a crush this year?" She asked slyly.

Yaya pretended to think, and then nodded gleefully. "Yep!"

"What about Kairi?" Nagi sent a smirk his way.

Class Prez attempted to stay poised and pushed up his glasses. "…Must I say?"

"That's a yes," Rima-tan supplied helpfully. "Next question: Who?"

"Huh?! D-don't just assume?! Besides," Kairi sniffed. "Like I would say. Hmph."

"I thought _I_ was asking the questions?" Amu-chi's voice was ignored in the background.

"Aww! _Please?_ " Yaya 'snuggled' up to Kairi, who spluttered. "For _Yaya?_ " Grins could even be heard.

"Well, I think it's obvious who Yaya's is," Nagi smirked.

Kairi's cheeks turned from a light shade of pink to downright red.

"But care to tell us anyway, Yaya?" Nagi chirped cheerfully.

"Yaya likes Kairi! But.. Does Kairi like Yaya too?" Yaya proceeded to use those puppy-dog eyes Prince-kun and Rima-tan were so fond of using. _I think it's workinggg~!_

 ****Kairi's POV****

I wanted to back up a few steps but I couldn't. I was currently stuck in a chair in-between Yaya, who was all up against me and the Queen, who had this _glint_ in her eye as if telling me she would catch and possibly _torture_ me if I escaped. Gulp.

I could literally _feel_ the heat radiating off my face. Of course I liked Yaya but… I honestly never really planned to let it out into the open! Much less tell it directly _to her face_! Gah!

They were still waiting for my reply to Yaya's question. Mashiro and Fujisaki-san had a brow raised each. _No wonder they're together… Keh._ Hinamori and Hotori-senpai had expectant looks on their face and surprisingly, Yaya looked a bit conflicted. _Huh._

Admittedly, my heart had started pumping faster when Yaya said she liked me. I couldn't believe this! Were my feelings really being reciprocated?

Finally, I decided to dignify that question with a response. "…Yes…" I managed to get out.

"Sorry, what? I couldn't hear you," Mashiro-san taunted with an angelic smile. Fujisaki-san sniggered.

"Yes," I tried to say clearly.

"Hmm? Still can't hear you! Stop mumbling and maybe we'll get somewhere." Ugh!

"YES!" I almost yelled. I saw a triumphant smile and an ecstatic Yaya.

"Really?! YAY!" Yaya hugged me across the chair.

" _D'aww,_ " came the senpais. _How embarrassing…_

"Come on," Hinamori-senpai smiled. "Let's go home. I think we've had enough for one day. _Even though I only got one question in…_ Congratulations, you two."

We received the same blessings from the others. "W-we aren't even together yet?!" I spluttered yet again.

"Oh don't be such a _prude_ , Kairi-kun!" _Kairi-kun?! She said!_ I blushed. "If we aren't yet.. We will be.. _Soon,_ " Yaya told me suggestively.

And then, we were out of the ice cream place. I'm surprised we managed to finish our ice cream through all that.

"Come on, Kairi-kun! Walk me home?" I heard her say. She was giving me those _eyes_ again.

"Of course…" I agreed, nervously shifting up my glasses. We then separated from the rest.

It was surprisingly peaceful and dare I say, _quiet._ Usually, I'd expect Yaya to be still full of energy and bouncing down the road. Instead, she's just staring ahead, not a word, a small smile in place.

Curious, I asked, "Is anything wrong, Yaya?"

"Ah, sorry, it's nothing!" She smiled. "Just happy, that's all."

In the ethereal glow of the sun setting, she looked like an angel. Beautiful…

"Happy? About?"

"It's just… I can't believe you actually like me back. You always look so serious, I thought I'd never get you to notice even if I tried." _Wow, what a change. It's the first time I'm seeing this side of Yaya – so subdued and.. she's using first person to speak! Woah._

This fact only made me fall for her more, no matter how cheesy it sounded.

"I actually feel the same… That such a bubbly character like you would fall for such a stoic person like me." It's true.

"I've felt this way for a while now," She confessed.

"Really? Me too," I smiled. "Yaya…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I successfully asked without stammering. Achievement unlocked!

She positively _beamed,_ radiating a more happy aura than she usually does. "Yes, yes, YES!" She jumped onto me and hooked her hands behind my neck in an intimate hug.

I blushed and stumbled back a bit in surprise at her sudden attack, before catching a hold of us both and wrapping my arms around her waist, drawing her still against me.

"Thank—" I was cut off by something warm, soft and slightly moist.

Yaya was kissing me!

After a second or two of going into shock, my arms tightened around her, pulling her even closer to me and kissed her back with equal, if not more fervour.

We reluctantly pulled away from each other when a minute passed and we were running out of the necessary life-giving gas.

 _Huff. Huff._ We panted softly.

Just as I was staring at her endearing face, realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I _loved_ her.

The sudden urge to tell her welled up inside of me and I didn't resist it.

"Yaya… I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **That's all, folks! (: I'd like to think my first attempt at a Yaya x Kairi story went well. Maybe I'll try Kukai x Utau next? Not sure how long this fanfic-writing streak will last, though! Aww.**

 **Do check out my other stories too, if you enjoyed this one! ;) Apologies if you think it was too typical! My storylines aren't exactly the best haha.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
